


Teach 'em How to Say Goodbye

by Edge_Bread



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluffy I guess, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Modern AU, leaving for college, so much lams, why, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Bread/pseuds/Edge_Bread
Summary: Alex is heartbroken as he has to say goodbye to John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm working on my other fic. I'm having a bit of writers block so yOU GET THIS

Despite both being in their early twenties, Alex and John had found a connection most people go searching a lifetime for without finding. Parting with the one man he loved, the closest thing to a family he has had in over a decade, was beyond heartbreaking for Alex. They had met while in the military. They didn’t actually get drafted or anything like that, but they had both finished training together. Now that they were back home in New York, everything seemed perfect. They had an absurdly small, but practical apartment, season tickets to Citi Field, and a small cat named “Peggy,” since the poor thing was missing a leg. 

They had both even gotten accepted into their dream schools, which was perfect for Alexander since Columbia University was a subway stop away from home. John, on the other hand, was standing with a duffle bag and a stuffed backpack in front of a dimly lit train schedule. A nervous, but excited smile rearranged the galaxy of freckles the covered his tan cheeks. His hair was down and resting on his shoulders, which was a rare departure from his signature low, poofy ponytail. Alex would never say this, but John certainly looked even more handsome with his curly hair falling freely along his head. 

Alex began to ramble as he choked back tears. “D-do you really have to go? There are so many fantastic schools in the city. I-I’m sure I could convince them to let you apply past th-” 

“Hey, you have my skype, and this is my dream school.” John dropped his duffle bag and clung Alex’s pale hand. “I’ll be back for winter break before you know it. I promise that we’ll have the entire summer together.” said with a bright smile. Whenever he smiled, his brown eyes would twinkle like the ocean on a clear day back when he lived on Nevis. 

Even though Alex was easily a few inches taller than John, at that moment he felt indescribably small. Alex stared down helplessly at his beaten up sneakers before he felt a gentle tap on the tip of his nose, accompanied by a soft “boop” from John.

Alex instinctively smiled and squished up his face. As he opened his eyes to do the same to John. Before he had the opportunity, John grabbed him into a tight hug. 

They both started tearing up, both their faces buried in the other's long hair. Tears turned into sobs from Alex. He never wanted to let go. 

As if on cue, a massive train pulled up behind John, moving so quickly Alex could feel his own ponytail swish back and forth. 

“That's for me,” John whispered as he collected the bag that rested on his side. He shuffled together his things and became one with the mob of bodies cramming themselves in the train.

As he found a seat, John heard a buzz from his phone. He took it out of his pocket with his free hand to find one new message from Alex.

“Peggy’s gonna be pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> aka i had a random bad dream and I wrote this at 4AM to calm me down


End file.
